Understanding You
by AOneManArmy
Summary: After a run in with Wolfgang, Nadine finds herself dealing with him more than usual. WolfgangxNadine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Hey Arnold fic. I'm using Nadine as the main character, because she is hardly used at all.

* * *

**

Feeling the pain in her whole body set in, she tried not to complain about the fact that Arnold had not only lost Geraldfield to the fifth graders, but also gained the fourth graders two bullies in the process. Nadine was tired and just sat on the soft carpet floor, listening to Rhonda go on and on about Ludwig and Wolfgang.

"I swear, those two barbarians need a more subtle hobby."

The raven haired four grader was sprawled out on her expensive sheets, her outfit was totaled and she probably had just as many bruises on her body as her best friend. Nadine shrugged her shoulders in response.

"They did…it involved us being played against one another. I wasn't even going to play today; I wanted to find more insect specimens for my little experiment…"

Rolling on her side Rhonda let out a sigh that border annoyance.

" Nadine!" I don't want to hear about your gross insect adventures. I'm trying to have a conversation about our horrible day, and maybe get some friendly comfort, but no! All you want to talk about are _'insect specimens'_."

Nadine's dark blonde eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"I wouldn't say we had a horrible day…now when the fifth graders ran around the city dumping every fourth grader they could find in trash cans, that I can call horrible. Plus in my opinion out of the two evils, Wolfgang wasn't all that bad, I mean come on you and I was on Ludwig's team and the guy was pretty demanding."

Rhonda thought back to a few hours ago, and chuckled a little when she pictured Curly maneuvering his way through the field using ballet only to run off with the ball. Letting that memory past, she blue eyes darted towards her friend.

"As true as that may be, we are now dealing with two bullies…and I simply can not deal with that."

Nadine smirked.

"So what you going to do Rhonda? Go up to them and ask them to be friends and share the vacant lot with us?"

The yuppie's eyes narrowed with distaste at Nadine's answer. Tilting her head back on her pillow she grunted.

"No! Like I'm going to end up with a black-eye like Arnold, Gerald, Stinky and Helga…not with this face. We Lloyd's do not do black-eyes."

Nadine shifted a bit on the floor.

"So that's why you grabbed my hand and ran off?"

Rhonda jolted up with an expression of shock.

"Of course Nadine, what! You wanted us to get hit along with the others?"

Furrowing her brows, Nadine shook her head. Her back length braids set high up in their usual style rocked back and forth. In situations like this she would just give up and let Rhonda think she's right but right now, Nadine was feeling pretty talkative.

" That's not it, If Wolfgang and Ludwig wanted to hit us, they would've…we were there complaining in the group too, _Rhonda._ Anyways I don't want to argue about this, what happened on the field can not be undone."

Feeling the room getting less tense, Nadine felt it was right to tell her friend what she had been keeping to herself.

"I'm going on the class trip with the Science Club tomorrow morning."

She didn't have to look up from where she was sitting. The heavy footsteps and loud 'ouches' from Rhonda, indicated that the news had caught her on a surprised level. Not that it didn't startle Nadine, but it was more likely to be expected of the high class girl to be dramatic about it.

"Ugh, Rhonda, I'll be back around four in the afternoon…"

"That's just it…tomorrow is the first of June."

The little note didn't phase the environmentalist one bit.

"So."

Grabbing her shoulders, Rhonda shook her slightly.

"Its garbage day, Nadine…GARBAGE DAY…you know the day all the fifth graders like so much!"

The blonde realized what her friend was saying, but she stayed calm.

"I'll be fine…and I'm sure you will, since you always find a way out of getting dumped."

Glancing at her wristwatch, Nadine gave Rhonda a warm smile.

"Look it's almost six, I better get home…"

Rhonda slowly got up from the floor.

"I can get my dad to drop you off…"

Waving her hand dismissively, Nadine grinned.

"Nah, I know what bus to take…and it's only ten minutes away."

'_I really need to make sure the 'other's' are okay'_

Nadine made a mental note to check up on her fourth grade buddies that ended up staying in the lot.

"Fine Nadine, but call me once you get home."

Nodding at her, Nadine made her way out the Lloyd's household. The warm air breezed past her, taking slow steps down the stoop; she had to be careful as the bruises from the game started in sink in.

Nadine looked down at her legs and saw all the different colors of dark blue and purple forming all over. During this time of the day it was flooding with people from all over the streets; feeling different pair of eyes lock on her figure, she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Seeing a nine year old girl walking down the streets of Hillwood with bruises and slightly torn clothes did not bring the most innocent thoughts to people's imagination.

'_Note to self, never play football in a dress…unless wearing leggings.'_

Picking up the pace, she could see Geraldfield…but no bullies in sight or her friends. They were tied to the post last time she had saw them.

'_Maybe they got down.'_

Well there was nothing left for Nadine to do but go home. She was about to turn back, but a faint nose off to the side caught her attention.

"Dude…dude…dude…dude…dude."

Nadine had spotted Ludwig and Wolfgang play punching while calling each other 'dude'. Seeing how the two friends were preoccupied, Nadine walked passed the lot without making eye contact with the two large boys.

'_I just want to go home, I don't want any trouble…if I don't make a sound, they won't see me.'_

She had made it passed the lot in one piece and just in time, the city bus was pulling up. Limping towards the bench, she sat down and let out a sigh of relief…or at least she had hoped.

"Hey fourth grader!"

'_No-no-no-no-no-no'_

She recognized Wolfgang's voice all too well. Nadine didn't want to see if it was just him or both, but she knew one thing her patience or better yet…fear, was wearing thin. Stress lines were forming around her eyes.

Using all the strength in her body that she could manage, she darted towards the bus that was coming her way.

"Get back here, pigtails!"

'_Get on the bus, get on the bus…get on or get caught!'_

She kept chanting those words.

It felt as if the bus was driving slowly, because now she was running. Ignoring the aching pain in her ribs and legs, she could practically feel them getting closer. Shooting a glance at a random store window, she could see both Wolfgang's and Ludwig's reflections.

"Dude stop, we can cut her off this way."

Nadine had come to a halt, something was wrong; there wasn't any hideouts around this neighborhood. So, she decided to do the next best thing…take the subway. Turning around, she went the direction she had came from…which was a good choice, because a few yards down, the two boy's were hiding near a fish market.

* * *

The bus that Nadine had been waiting for had come to its stop. Wolfgang smirked as he waited for the small fourth grader to pass by. After waiting several minutes later the bus departed but no Nadine in sight.

Ludwig chuckled at his friend's mistake.

"You got hoodwinked by a fourth grade girl."

Wolfgang snarled under his breath.

"She was just here, there's no where to go…the next bus is further down the street. She would've been spotted…unless, crap! Back to the lot…I think I know what she's going to do."

Following behind, Ludwig just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Stepping onto the subway, the doors finally closed. Nadine had been panicking the whole time; she figured sooner or later Wolfgang would have found out where she ran off to. Glancing down at her watch it read 6:25, she was suppose to be home before the streetlights came on, now she was sure she'll be in a lot of trouble.

'_I should have taken up on Rhonda's offer.'_

Feeling the subway travel through the tunnels, Nadine could relax without discomfort. Fiddling her fingers through her unruly curls, she rebraided each strand. She knew that she had been running on adrenaline the whole time, if Wolfgang was going to strike this was the perfect moment to do so.

Ludwig was laughing hard, as Wolfgang's face turned red, she had done just what the fifth grader had suspected…he had completely forgot about the subway transportation in the opposite direction.

"And here I thought you had your fourth graders under control."

'_Come Monday afternoon, I'm going to dump her personally.'_

The blonde made sure, she'll have nowhere to go.

Wolfgang always kept the wussies in line, not once had he been outsmarted by them. He remembers her face, as she is always seen with that yuppie fourth grader on the football field.

" Gaw, it's not funny Ludwig…if this gets out that I…"

" Got tricked by an underclassman."

Ludwig finished the sentence, still keeping a snarky expression.

There was nothing the two boys could do for the day, for now Nadine was safe.

* * *

Getting off the subway, she made her way out of the station. Carrying her tired legs up the long stairs, she traveled down her familiar neighborhood; the bright streetlights helped her a lot. To tire to use her house keys, Nadine just pressed her index finger on the doorbell.

When the door opened she was met with the concerns of both her parents.

" Nadine! What happened to you?"

Her father had picked her up, as her mother closed the front door. Nadine could tell that this was going to be one long night of explaining.

* * *

**A/N: Alright chapter one is finished, I hope you enjoyed it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for leaving such great reviews on my fic. I forgot to mention that this will be pretty long story, so it's not going to end anytime soon.

* * *

**

Nadine sat on the living room couch, her hazel eyes refrained from locking with her parents. She could tell that there were many images going through their minds as to how their little girl got all these bruises. They are used to her playing football with the friend's she's associated with…but coming home like this was very unusual.

Placing an ice pack on her child's neck, she wanted some answers, now!

"Nadine, who did this to you?"

Nadine's hazel green eyes widened a little.

"I was playing football with my friends."

Nadine's mother was not stupid, the explanation sounded way off, and Nadine wouldn't lie to her, so she was telling the truth, just not the _whole_ truth. Hearing footsteps behind her, she smiled as her husband took a seat next to his little girl.

Nadine's father contrasted with her mother. Whereas Nadine had gotten her tan complexion from her mother, the genetics of blond came from her dad. Yes, her parents are an interracial couple but people seem to look past it and for that Nadine was grateful.

"Maybe you should find something else to do in your spare time…"

"I was going to find insects and spiders for a little experiment I had in mind…then the fifth graders came and well…"

Signaling Nadine to stop in mid-sentence, her father's blond eyebrows rose out of interest.

"What are fifth graders doing, roughhousing with you guys for?"

She had to explain everything, from the dumping of the fourth graders into trash cans, to today when they were pitted against each other in a game of football, only to have their bully troubles double. Nadine had to explain in detail as to why she had come home later than usual. It would be a lie to say she was scared of being caught by the two fifth graders; in all honesty, the young girl was more afraid of Wolfgang than Ludwig, at least in that situation, because now she will have to worry about what is going to happen to her come tomorrow morning.

Sure she'll be gone all day, but what about the next day and the day after that and all of next week. Come to think of it, Nadine should have took the pounding, rather than facing the fifth grade juggernaut for ever how long he plan on tormenting her.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

Her lips parted to continue but her mother had heard enough. Crossing her arms, her dark red lips curved into a frown.

"What kind of kid runs around town trying to hurt a defenseless girl, especially one that is significantly smaller than he is?"

Nadine gave her a small smile.

"That's Wolfgang; he doesn't need a reason…me being a fourth grader is enough for him. I really should have taken up on Rhonda's offer, because if I did, I wouldn't have to walk past Geraldfield, therefore ceases this whole problem."

Her dad's blue eyes cast down at Nadine's figure. This was not her day, and after coming home exhausted and frighten, he couldn't help but be somewhat angered. It wasn't fair, just because she was in a different grade it somehow made it okay for the other upper-class to belittle these students.

He's not sending Nadine to school to be picked on and chased around town when she's at her most vulnerable state. Yes, it is true that children have to learn to stick up for themselves, but there's a difference between social learning and being abused physically and mentally by other students.

"So why is this Ludwig guy going along with him…"

Nadine shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"He hates fourth graders just as much as Wolfgang."

Yeah, it wasn't the best answer but that was all she could think of at the moment. Ludwig is more of Wolfgang's friend, rather than a simple sidekick…making him more dangerous.

Nadine knew her parents were over protective of her, and she was absolutely sure that this little escapade is going to give them a better reason not to let her hang out around the vacant lot.

Shooting glances at each other, Nadine waited for her mother's response.

" Nadine, I think you should eat in your room for tonight…it will give your father and I to talk privately about this…also I don't want you to go on that Science trip tomorrow."

Now that really made the nine year old upset, she had been hoping for this trip all year and now she can't go because of Wolfgang. This wasn't the first time she had came home with bruises, plus Nadine goes out to the Hillwood lake and comes home muddy, scrapped and smelling of swamp water.

Nadine was never the target of Wolfgang's torment; that spot went out to Arnold, Harold, Sid and Gerald. She was mostly a shadow of Rhonda, just there on the field to fill up a spot on the team. Actually if Nadine hadn't come to the lot, the game wouldn't have changed…sure she would have less on her plate than she does now. Still she shouldn't have to give up a special day just because of some dumb boob.

"What your mother is trying to say is, you have a few open scraps on your legs. We don't want it to become infected…sorry honey but I agree, you shouldn't go."

'_Great, I'm going to be struck at school…'_

"On the other hand I think you should stay home…just for tomorrow. After what happened today, I'm positive that _he_ is going to be looking for you at school."

That was a first; Nadine's parents are always up for academic attendance. To past this lifetime opportunity up would be a crime against itself.

Not retaliating, Nadine said her thanks and headed upstairs.

Running her fingers through her soft ebony afro, she silently reached for her cellphone.

"I'm going to have a talk with Brooke, to see if Rhonda had any problems like this…I swear Mark if these boys are targeting our little Nadine…"

Placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulders, he smiled knowingly.

"Tanya, I'm sure once you talk to Brooke, Bonnie and Walter, we can see if this problem is strictly towards Nadine or if others are involved."

* * *

At the Lloyd's residence, Rhonda wasn't asleep either, it seemed the stressful day had gotten to her…so you can say she having some quality time with her mother. Her father was off planning their trip to Venice, Italy once school lets out in four weeks.

"Don't worry dear, in a few weeks…we'll be off in Europe and you won't have to worry about those boy's ever again."

Rhonda didn't want to spoil the moment, it wasn't like her mom's choice of words were comforting but she didn't want to act as if Wolfgang was going to be gone once she comes back.

After a quiet moment, her mother's expensive cell went off. Placing the pink and white phone to her ears, Mrs. Lloyd's half lidded eyes shot open.

"Tanya, hi."

Glancing over at her daughter, Rhonda suddenly found the phone conversation getting interesting, just like herself and Nadine, their mother's were close as well. Seeing her mother's facial expression change to sudden concern, a weird feeling was burrowing in Rhonda's chest.

"Yes, Rhonda was playing football today…"

Shooting a stern glance at her only child, Rhonda winced at her mother's narrowed brown eyes.

"No…Rhonda didn't tell us the fourth graders were playing against the fifth. Why? Did something happen to Nadine?"

Sitting up on the bed, Rhonda crawled over towards the foot of the bedpost in utter distraught.

'_What happened to Nadine?'_

"She got chased around town by whom?"

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she turned towards Rhonda.

"Sweetheart, who is Wolfgang and Ludwig? Are these friends of yours?"

Feeling a lump in her throat, Rhonda ignored the sharp pain in her sides. Moving her body from the bed over to where her mother was sitting. She shook her head so fast, her mother had to stop her…fear of Rhonda giving herself whiplash.

"Oh heavens no, mommy. Those two are the barbarians I was telling you about, they are horrible…why what happened? Why were they chasing Nadine…oh she should have gotten a ride from us!"

"Rhonda calm down this instant…I'm trying to get some answers."

Putting the phone to her ear, she asked Nadine's mother to continue what happened. The phone call lasted over twenty minutes; if Rhonda didn't get any feedback sooner or later she was going to go crazy.

"You're welcome…and thank you for notifying me of this. I hope Nadine feels better, bye Tanya."

Placing her cell back into her pockets, Rhonda waited for her mother to speak. She looked at her daughter, with deep concern in her eyes.

"Nadine was in trouble today, she didn't get hurt but she's fine now."

It wasn't enough for her, she wanted details. Nadine is her best friend and close to a sibling as Rhonda was comfortable with having. Now that the information is true that her best friend was in dire need; it only made Rhonda feel worse, she should have been more demanding to give the young environmentalist a safer transportation home.

Even though her mother said Nadine was fine, the way she it didn't make an ounce of difference to how Rhonda's feeling at the moment. There had to be more, you can't just get _"Nadine was in trouble today, she didn't get hurt but she's fine now"_ out of a long twenty minute conversation, granted it annoyed Rhonda when her mother left the room occasionally to speak.

"Mommy is everything _really_ okay with Nadine."

A small gentle smile cross her face.

"Yes, but I did ask Mrs. Rowland a question that regarded the summer vacation coming up…"

Rhonda's eyebrow disappeared underneath her dark bangs. Nadine didn't go anywhere fancy…it wasn't her thing to do. The most traveling that she has done is visit her grandparents in Florida, sometimes Rhonda got slightly bored when on her extravagant trips across the world. Being with her family was wonderful, but because they travel around so much during the resting period of school, and no one familiar goes with her.

It can get very lonely.

"What did you ask her?"

Her mother's changed in expression went from soft and comforting, then back it her usual haughty and very confident nature.

"Well my darling Rhonda, I have asked Nadine's mother if it was okay to take Nadine with us to Italy and she said as long as Nadine is fine with it, its okay with her parents. In my opinion I think it will be a great experience, plus it will get her away from those boys. So, what do you say…will you be okay with an extra person going along?"

Rhonda was stiff as a board, everything her mom had said was starting to sink in, but once her mind had registered what was given to her, it didn't take long for the young girl to clasp her arms around her mother in pure love. This wasn't the normal Lloyd way of hugging, and Rhonda didn't care. Her mother had given her the greatest gift of all today.

"Oh thank you…thank you…thank you."

Mrs. Lloyd knew that her little girl will find the idea positively astounding. Getting up from her spot…it was time for Rhonda to head off to bed. In hopes of dragging Nadine off with them to Europe, maybe her absence will help the bully ordeal pass.

* * *

The next had had finally came, Nadine woke up to the sound of pouring rain; the murky gray sky had darkened her room even more. After a good nights sleep, her body was in a complete shutdown, it hurt to move and the aching pain was so bad it had blurred her vision with a few tears. She wasn't the kind of person to cry over mere injuries, considering all the outdoor activities she participates in, but this was an exception for her. She never had to endure a rigorous run through town in hopes of not getting caught, and still Nadine is far from safe…school-wise.

The peace and quite gave her mind some breathing room. The gust of wind rocked the tree branches near her window continuously.

'_Well seeing how, I'm not going on the trip or to school today…I'll give Sheena a call before she leaves.'_

Waiting for that familiar voice to pick up, Nadine laid on her back; her hazel eyes gazed up at the ceiling.

"Hello?"

Sheena had finally picked up, unknown to Nadine, the tall brunette's parents and herself had been called last night about the disturbing events.

"Sheena…"

"Oh Nadine, are you okay, your mom called my mom and dad, I was worried about you."

Besides Rhonda; Sheena and Eugene had become her little circle of friends. Not that Nadine didn't mind having Rhonda around, but the blond has had a hard time not getting angry with her friend's prejudice attitude towards _'geeks'_. Nadine had thought Rhonda had learned her lesson about how it felt to have the tables turned against her, when she had to wear glasses.

Sheena was a geek in Rhonda's book, not for being just plain weird, but for also being in the P.S.118 school orchestra. Nadine never understood how being a cellist is being geeky, it's pretty cool to play an instrument.

'_I couldn't never tell Rhonda that, she'll just go on and on about how you can get calluses on your hands and how unattractive it will look.'_

"I'm okay to say the least, but won't be at school at all let alone the Science trip."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that…um Nadine; you do know what today is…"

Her voice seemed a little lower pitched as if she was whispering into the phone. Placing a cold hand on her forehead, Nadine grunted.

"Yeah it's the first of June…which means…trash day for us fourth graders…"

"I hope Eugene will be okay while I'm gone, seeing that most of the people going are a few sixth, seventh and eighth graders. I guess no fifth grader wanted to go, because they never miss a _tradition_…he-he. Well the bus is about to pull up outside, I'll talk to you later on today if not tomorrow."

Nadine nodded even though Sheena can't see it.

"Sure, you take care…and take pictures if you can."

A light giggle came from the other end.

"I will and you do the same, bye."

"Bye."

Nadine hung up and placed her phone back on her table. With the storm building up outside, she really wondered if the fifth graders are going to go with the trash day tradition. It was pointless to do so, after all, you might as well dump every fourth grader in mud; with all the rain and dirt…she wouldn't be surprised if Wolfgang had that in mind.

'_Maybe he won't notice I'm gone.'_

With that said, Nadine drifted off to sleep, not worrying about what the day will bring her.

* * *

"Okay fifth graders, today is going to be a lot different. Instead of just dumping the fourth graders in the trash can…I want you to bring one of them back to me at Geraldfield. She has tan skin, blond hair in braids…she wears a green shirt and a brown skirt."

Wolfgang was giving his little announcement to his allies. He is well respected amongst the fifth grade students. No one really questioned his reasoning, unless it was his sidekick.

"What if she won't come with us?"

Wolfgang's steel gray eyes shot over to a skinny boy with a lanky figure. His pale blond bangs almost covered his dark blue eyes. His lips curved into a rather dumb smile.

Gritting his teeth, Wolfgang let out a low growl.

"Edmund, the streets will be flooded with fifth graders, she'll have nowhere to go."

Giving the signal, all his recruits ran back into the school building. They had been talking outside by the main entrance on the stairs. Even though, Ludwig didn't go to his school anymore…the muscular brunette had the streets of P.S.119 covered just in case the little girl tried another fast trick on him.

"Uh, Wolfgang…did this girl do something bad. I mean she's a fourth grader and all, but we never once sent _everybody_ after a fourth grader, ever."

Edmund had stayed behind; it was obvious that he was Wolfgang's sidekick and friend. He didn't care for the fourth graders that much, but he never really had a complete distaste for them. It sort of bothers him on the inside as to why his best friend is using such heavy artillery on such a little person.

Wolfgang was glade for the pouring ran, if not Edmund would further his questioning as to why his face was red. He couldn't let anyone know that he was outsmarted by her, and for that he has to out the little brat in her place…personally.

"Well, I'm having a good mood today…so just drop the questions Edmund, we're fifth graders and therefore has to keep the fourth graders inline."

Edmund didn't know what he meant by that but seeing that talking about the said fourth grade girl was irritating Wolfgang, he decided not to further the conversation anymore. However there was one more question he couldn't help but ask.

"Is Mickey going to be apart of this?"

Wolfgang smirked with satisfaction.

"Yep, and for the triple fee I paid him, he better find every piece of information about her."

The two boys entered the school; just in time the bus filled with fourth graders had arrived at the spot. Rhonda was discussing with Iggy and Peapod Kid about Nadine's mishap yesterday. It's not like it was supposed to be a secret, so why not let her fellow classmates know?

"This is very…very terrible. Is Nadine okay?"

Rhonda's prideful strides towards the door had stopped.

'_Well…Nadine's mother had said she was okay, but why not milk it for my friend.'_

"Oh, it was just so horrible…her mother had to bandaged her ribs and legs, due to the vast amounts of bruises. The poor thing couldn't speak; she had to rest from that traumatizing run in with Wolfgang and Ludwig.

Even though Iggy's dark tinted glasses had shielded Rhonda from seeing the expression in his eyes, but she could tell that he cringed at the mental image. Giving a slight whistle between his lips, he finally spoke.

"Man, I can't decide if I should be sad that she had to go up against both Wolfgang and Ludwig or be very impressed she had gotten away in one piece."

Rhonda gave him a snotty smile.

"I knew Nadine could do it…going up against Wolfgang and winning…"

"What are you going on about Rhonda?"

Her half lidded blue eyes laid on an over-weighted boy. His white t-shirt couldn't cover up his stomach, which made Rhonda sneer in disgust, the cotton blue jacket that he was wearing help cover him from the rain; that and his blue cap. It didn't help Rhonda keep her breakfast down, because he was chomping down on a Mr. Fudgy and it has made a very unattractive mess.

"Like it's any of your business Harold…but Nadine had a run in with Wolfgang…"

"And Ludwig."

Iggy had chimed in.

Harold couldn't help but let out a laugh at Rhonda's friend's expense.

"What did they pound her…did she run home crying like a girl?"

Rhonda looked down at her perfectly manicured nails, seeing those were more interesting than Harold's obnoxious behavior that he was presenting before her.

"No you goof…she got away…"

Stopping his laughter, his beady black eyes stared back at the yuppie in awe.

"You…you mean, that Nadine went up against both of them, and got away."

Rhonda closed her eyes as she basked in Nadine's honor.

"She practically won."

Rhonda crack one of her eyes open at the boy.

"Peapod kid, she did win…"

Without further explanation, Harold's face lit up.

"I've got to tell Stinky and Sid about this…heck the whole fourth grade needs to know about this; ha-ha Wolfgang's rep will be ruined."

Leading her three associates in, the school building…Sheena had heard the whole thing and was very upset with Rhonda. The rich child didn't know how much danger she is putting Nadine in; sadly it will be her word against Rhonda's and Nadine tags along with Ms. Lloyd more than herself.

'_Wolfgang's going to harm Nadine…and who knows what Ludwig will do.'_

There was nothing Sheena could do, the only people who know the real truth is Eugene and by the time she gets back from the Science trip, it will be too late.

Taking a few breaths, she had to calm her nerves.

'_At least she's safe at home.'_

Once Sheena had entered the class hallway, she was ready to do some damage control. Today was not on her side, fifth graders had gotten the story from a very popular and boisterous fourth grader. It was easy to say they were not happy about this, because if one stands up to them, then they all will. A few eyes briefly went towards Sheena, but the tall peacemaker ignored it.

Entering Mr. Simmons room, all her classmates were talking about it, and Rhonda was just retelling the story over and over to those who had not heard it yet. Taking her seat behind Eugene with distressed emotions, she felt like she was about to cry, Nadine was one of her friends and she care for her. She couldn't dread to think about what will happen to her insect loving friend come tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Sheena, I tried but the only one's that will listen is Gerald, Arnold and maybe Phoebe."

Sheena rubbed her eyes of the oncoming tears that were about to fall. There was hope after all; Arnold is the only kid wise enough not to give in easily to news…or in this case, a rumor.

"Thanks Eugene."

She didn't care what people said about him being a jinx, he had his lucky moments and this of one of them.

The announcements had arrived, asking for the students going on the trip to have their slips ready. Sheena had grabbed her stuff and headed out the classroom. The buses were at the long end of the hallway were the seventh grade classrooms are located.

Passing by the drinking fountains, she heard a few voices…Wolfgang's were one of them but the other she couldn't make out. Backing up a few steps, she hid behind the lockers, making sure they can't see her but she can hear them clearly.

"I don't know who started this rumor…but I'm going to make sure trash day after school will be the most extreme. Anyways, you got the stuff?"

Sheena's light brown eyebrow creased together in confusion.

'_Stuff…what stuff?'_

"Yeah, her name is Nadine Mackenzie Rowland, she lives with her parents on 265Parkway Av…the neighborhood boarders pretty close to the yuppie's but not quite. She's a student in Mr. Simmons class…judging from the photo's I got, the girl's pretty into the outdoors and nature, I guess her main spot is the Hillwood Lake. The friends she hangs out with are kind of limited…their names are Rhonda Lloyd, Eugene Samson, and Sheena Parker. I don't have pictures of them, but since you know the Football Head and play games against them I'm sure you will be able to point them out."

Sheena could tell that Wolfgang was losing his patience.

"Is there anything _else_…that you found out about her?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

"She's single and has a pet tarantula names Fondu…"

"Gaw! Mickey what good was the fee I gave you if this is all you came up with. I'm not trying to find out if she likes long walks on the beach; I'm trying to find out things to torment her with. Thanks to her little friend, my rep is almost ruined!"

"Hey man, don't get snarky with me. I gave you, your fees worth. This girl isn't well known in the crowd, finding info on her was hard. Unlike Football Head and his little gang of friends, Nadine keeps everything on the down low…I couldn't even scrap up dirt on her. You already have where this chick lives, shouldn't that be enough."

"Yeah, you're right…I think I'll pay _Mackenzie_ a little visit after school…well if she's not stuck in a trash can by then."

"Hey you do that, and if I find anything new…I'll give it to you, at a price."

"Whatever, just get out of here Mickey until I need you!"

Sheena dashes past the fountain as fast as she could; going through the double doors she was met with different grades. Her mind was clouded with the new information she had found out, this was private and should only be discuss with Nadine.

In Sheena's opinion, Rhonda is not to be trusted with delicate information such as this. For now she can relax, Wolfgang couldn't ditch school, one he's going all out on the fourth graders today and two he probably going to be doing some major damage control to his reputation.

'_As long as I warn Nadine before Wolfgang gets to her, she'll be fine.'_

Sheena mentally reminded herself as she stepped onto the bus.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now we have the story going, I hope my lovely reviewers enjoyed this chapter. This isn't really a spoiler; it's just to get rid of any confusion.**

**Bonnie and Walter are Sheena's parents :)**


End file.
